


Первое мая - день труда и... яиц

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Easter, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Внезапно последняя была жестоко прервана появлением Джонатана. Рыжий парень влетел в библиотеку, как беспокойное торнадо, и с порога закричал:— Эй, Драк! Ты Квазю не видел?— Не-а, — Дракула остановился на полпути к полке и прищурился. — А зачем он тебе?— Мне надо яйца покрасить!Граф поперхнулся воздухом:— А… А зачем?!— Такая традиция. Пасха же. В этот день все верующие христиане красят яйца и чествуют Христа. Ты не знал?
Kudos: 2





	Первое мая - день труда и... яиц

Дракула седьмой час подряд прибирался в библиотеке — сортировал книги, чинил те, что по каким-то причинам были сломаны или порваны, вытирал пыль, заводил ведомости на новые поступления, составлял список литературы, которую нужно закупить… В общем, трудился, не покладая рук. И, кажется, ему это не было в тягость — граф довольно мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то вампирскую песенку, наслаждаясь работой и тишиной.  
Внезапно последняя была жестоко прервана появлением Джонатана. Рыжий парень влетел в библиотеку, как беспокойное торнадо, и с порога закричал:  
— Эй, Драк! Ты Квазю не видел?  
— Не-а, — Дракула остановился на полпути к полке и прищурился. — А зачем он тебе?  
— Мне надо яйца покрасить!  
Граф поперхнулся воздухом:  
— А… А зачем?!  
— Такая традиция. Пасха же. В этот день все верующие христиане красят яйца и чествуют Христа. Ты не знал?  
Вампир показал головой:  
— Откуда? Я же не верующий. Вроде как нечисть.  
— Да ладно вам! Это светлый и добрый праздник, для светлых и добрых существ. Ладно, я пойду, поищу нашего повара, — Джонатан вылетел за дверь и был таков.  
Поражаясь изобретательности людей, Дракула продолжил уборку. Пасха, не Пасха, а он отмечал сегодня день труда и собирался достойно провести его.  
Прошёл час, второй. Третий. Большой зал, отведённый под библиотеку, постепенно обретал черты ухоженного помещения. Дракула горделиво продолжал уборку, даже как-то расслабляясь от простых действий.  
Однако его опять самым бессовестным образом прервали. Джонатан влетел в залу, словно его муха цеце за одно место укусила. И снова прямо с порога нарушил священную тишину громким:  
— Вы здесь, Драк?  
— А где мне ещё быть? — проворчал Дракула, выплывая из-за дальнего стеллажа. — Джонни, тебе не кажется, что ты кричишь слишком громко?  
Судя по недоуменно-рассеянному взгляду, не кажется. Рыжий юноша подбежал к тестю и взял его за руку.  
— Идёмте, Драк! — Он потянул за собой вампира.  
— Зачем? Куда? — не понял тот.  
— Как куда? Праздновать Пасху!  
— День яиц, что ли? — скептически хмыкнул граф.  
— Ну… типа того. Ну так что, идём?  
— А как же мои книги? — колеблясь, поинтересовался Дракула.  
Джонатан беспечно махнул рукой, и его глаза озорно сверкнули:  
— Да оставьте их тут! Они же не убегут. А свой день труда вы уже сполна отработали. Даже проценты на следующий год выплатили…  
Граф подумал — и кивнул:  
— Твоя взяла, настырный человек! Идём праздновать день яиц — в конце концов, такое бывает лишь раз в году…


End file.
